


A little rosemary can go a bit of a long way

by everythingsicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :((((((((, Fluff, I Tried, I'M SORRY I DISAPPOINTED, M/M, Romance, Witch AU, Witches, im sorry, istg it'll be better :(((, its my first winil fic, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsicheng/pseuds/everythingsicheng
Summary: Sicheng's just outstealingtaking random people's herbs for his shop when he becomes a nice surprise to a sleepily alarmed stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first would like to clarify that I do NOT have any good knowledge on any witchcraft or witchcraft activities or culture. Hence that's why I feel like this drabble is bad, however, I am (!) researching and reading about it. So.. this might call for a part two? Who knows, most likely as to help better the information on witches and their culture. But I hope you do get a little joy out of it? This is for the bare minimum Winil stans out there (basically everyone)
> 
> Sorry if this seems rushed. It's terrible. I know unu

The sun is shining. Shining brightly but so much so that the light causes Sicheng to shield his face with the old spell book in his current possession.

It’s the day of the summer solstice aka a good day to be picking some rosemary for the winter.

See, Sicheng didn’t need to be picking up herbs and ingredients for his small apothecary yet but he had always done his pickings two seasons before the bitter frost would immobilize any ingredients needed for brewing in the cold.

Sicheng owns a little apothecary nestled in an alley between two tall buildings located in the heart of the city.

But today, he isn’t in it’s heart.

He’s somewhere else.

Er.. he’s…

“Okay Sicheng. Don’t fuck it up this time. The last time you _stole_ rosemary from somebody’s balcony garden you almost got caught and almost died because you _fell_ backwards thinking **someone** was gonna catch you!!”

“Sh shh, Renren. _Language_. And I wasn’t stealing! It was harvesting. And you know that was an accident! Besides, you were gonna catch me.” he says smugly but guiltily.

The sleek black cat with a distinct brown paw rolled it's eyes at the statement and twitched his whiskers. He was perched atop of a railing of a random apartment located in a not so busy neighborhood.

Right now, most people were at work, but Sicheng had casted a concealment spell as he stood on a balcony on the fifth floor. This person had quite some space as they were in a pretty.. well off area he shall say.

The open space stretched widely across and allowed for a comfortable patio chair and a table which supported-

“A book on self-help? Looks like they need it considering they got a _self-help_ book. Who reads these..” Renren snickered, now pattering his way across the spacious balcony.

Sicheng ignored this and began to pluck some rosemary from a planter. _Beautiful_ , Sicheng thought.

It didn’t take him long nor did he feel motivated to return to his place after gathering all of the herbs from the person’s.. uh, five planters. Oops, the male thought not so guiltily.

“Cheng, let’s go. Hip hop!” the feline meowed as he leaped and landed on the young witch’s shoulder.

“First, don’t say hip hop again. Please. I don’t need you to add to my non-magi world vocabulary. Donghyuck’s guard is enough. And second, I want to leave something nice for this person considering I just harvested their wonderful herbs.” the witch said, giving a once over to the now empty planters.

“You mean steal.”

“No, I am not stealing-”

“Steal.”

“It’s not-”

“Thief.”

“I am NOT-”

“THIEF! THIEF! TH-”

“Shush it you furry rat with triangle ears!” Sicheng said grabbing the small feline off his shoulder and holding him out in front. The cat just stuck his tongue out. Brat.

“You’re going to attract negative energy here and we don’t-”

“Who are you?!”

A shaky voice interrupted his reprimand as he felt his gut drop.

 _Shit_.

He slowly turned his head to view the owner of the place he just, well, _did_ , s-t-e-a-l rosemaries from. But hey! Who wouldn’t when literally nowhere else sold the fresh ingredient? Those “hipster” grocery stores were alright but they weren’t good enough to resolute a strong outcome from a brew.

“Who are you? And what are you doing on my balcony? How did you get here?? And I’m going to call the cops!” the man continued, his voice rising almost hysterically.  
_Oh come on, please_.

Sicheng lowered Renren down who anxiously returned to his shoulder.

The man was shorter than he was, he looked like he was in his mid-20s if not late-20s and sported an undercut (which suited him if Sicheng could say so himself). But last but not least, he was wearing pajama wear. A pair of- oh geez- boxers and an oversized shirt with the logo of Columbia University.

An intellectual?

Sicheng’s attire comprised of red velvet sneakers, sheer white dress shirt, and shorts with chicks on them that made Sicheng look like a fetus witch. Or teenager. Or some adolescent.

Sicheng carefully turned around and held out his hands as a sign of no harm.

“Please don’t.. And I.. I came here for your rosemaries honest to sat- God! I’ll leave now!!” the witch quickly threw some of his baby shark teeth at the man before vanishing.

—

In just a split second, he was gone.

He didn’t know how, but he was just, gone.

But scattered around his modest balcony lay baby shark teeth. Which only weirded him out more other than the fact that a baby faced 5’11 male was scolding his cat. On his own balcony. While he was taking a stress nap.

He had no idea who that person was. But for some reason, he felt comfortable. Even if he had randomly gotten to his fifth floor balcony without… any ladders.. or fire escape.. or.. Anyways.. His decision to not call the cops was good on his part as he wouldn’t want to be bothering the law enforcement on anyone else to just remove a person that he could so ask himself to leave?

The male looked friendly and-

“My rosemaries!!!” the owner shouted.

_My poor little rosemaries.. now I have to plant more!_

Moon Taeil sighed to himself. Poor him.

But that only meant that..

“Is he going to come back for more?” Taeil wondered aloud to himself.

—

He was.. kind of cute.

Sicheng giggled to himself as he slipped into the shop.

“Oh no. You think he’s cute??” Renren exclaimed hopping on top of a counter with pouches of quartz.

“Maybee, maybe not! It’s none of your fat business anyways.” Sicheng said going to the backroom to sort through the freshly collected ingredients.

Renren curled up and purred to himself.

“What a fat lie.”


	2. Rosemaries, check. Feelings? Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s okay, I’m a mess, too. But I think in exchange for the rosemaries…” he trailed off, heart beating louder than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super delay winil shippers ;w; but I hope you enjoy the final update!! I actually wrote waay more than I had expected! This has got to be a record for me personally as well. Also warning! It's not beta-d !, so do excuse any mistakes. I will fix them asap, but for now, do enjoy!

Taeil was still fazed from that encounter.

He had took a nap after going out and running errands that day. His boss had let him off early that day because they were closing early for the long weekend. Still standing dumbly in his kitchen holding his mug of coffee, he shook his head at the incident.

How the heck did a random stranger, with his cat, manage to climb up to his balcony, and steal every piece of rosemary he had planted.

It was quite ridiculous if you asked him, but no one was around to ask.

He suddenly blushed when he remembered that he had encountered the mysterious man in just his boxers and oversized shirt that his colleague had gotten him as part of a faculty discount. Groaning at that he shook his head and was glad he had changed thereafter. Maybe somewhat motivated to not be confronted in his comfortable house wear.

Now standing in front of what was a pile of shark teeth on his coffee table. Right… what exactly was he supposed to do with these?

Taeil scratched his head and hummed a bit. He stood there for about 20 minutes researching what exactly shark teeth were supposed to be used for. Aside the fact that he hoped the stranger hadn’t poached any sharks or what-not, he only found things like jewelry, fossil collecting, and some polynesian remedial beliefs.

He swept them aside into a small pouch and went out onto his balcony again.

His rosemaries were all gone. He dragged a hand down his face and groaned. He was really looking forward to picking them this year and using them in the _Ready to eat Rosemary Recipes: Top 100 Recipes for Any Afternoon_ cookbook that his friend had gifted him after a strict evaluation of his fridge. Again.

The man enthusiastically shoved a inconspicuously book shaped present into his hands.

_“Open it! I want you to open it!”_

_Taeil already had a good feeling of what this was._

_“Let me guess? Another cookbook? You know-”_

_“No! It’s not! C’monn, you didn’t even give it a chance!” the other male pouted, legs fidgeting restlessly._

_Taeil gave him a pointed look to which the latter returned it with only a brighter look._

_“Fine, but if this is-” as Taeil unwrapped it his face fell._

_**Another cookbook.** _

_“Taeyong-”_

_“Whaaat! I told you it was a surprise!”_

_“But it’s-”_

_“No but this is different. This is just rosemary! All the recipes inside require you to use rosemary, you see?” Taeyong quipped helpfully._

_“Err.. and why is that?” Taeil raised an eyebrow._

_“God, and sometimes I forget I was the one who graduated top 5-” Taeyong sighed exasperatedly._

_“Hey! No need to harm my ego like that! I’m still sensitive,” Taeil pouted._

_To be fair, he graduated at number 6 of his class. And Taeyong was a year younger than he was so he just internally ‘hmphed.’_

_“Your pout is so cute ~ Ahhh- anyways-” Taeil opened his mouth to protest the younger’s remark but decided to just let him finish his oh so wise rationality for yet another cookbook._

_“You see that beautiful balcony you have?” A nod. “Well, you know how Johnny’s been telling you to use it for something useful than for just lazing?” A grumble. “Well, I was thinking that-”_

_Suddenly someone burst through his front door, causing the shorter of the two to jump in his seat as Taeyong remained totally unfazed. He had an inkling that the person who busted through was in it with him. Not fair._

_“TAEIL! I’M HERE!” a singsong yet booming voice announced it’s arrival._

_“Johnny-”_

_“You’re late Johnnyy! I just had him open the book!” Taeyong said with wide accusing eyes._

_“I’m sorryy~” the Korean-American continued in his sing-song voice, “I had to grab coffee and there was a long line for the new hazelnut sprinkled donut special-” he swooped in to steal a kiss from Taeyong to which Taeil instinctively choked and covered his eyes._

_“Alright old man, we get it you’re single you-”_

Taeil sighs and shakes his head out of his reverie, recalling not long after he was ~~forced~~ encouraged to set up a mini garden on his balcony to “keep his livelihood going.”

Another excuse Taeil suspected his friend couple made to prevent him from sleeping all day after work.

Alright, Taeil’s excuse was that he had found it really hard to find hobbies because he’d try something and then put it down. Try something- and put it down. So what better way to prevent clutter in his apartment then to sleep. All he needed was all he already had. A bed, blankets, a pillow, and himself.

Just perfect.

But ever since his friend’s stopped by with their gifts, it actually had helped him decrease the amount of ~~depression~~ power naps he had every day. Taking care of his rosemaries helped him destress after work and use his balcony. Not long after, he had bought chairs and tables and a parasol to “spice” up the new space. Though, Johnny had disagreed and took him out to the giant “Ee-kay-uh” in the heart of the city to improve upon what he thought was ample style.

To say the least, Taeil was _more_ satisfied after the mini renovation (done mostly by his friends).

The fairy lights complemented the “green nature-y aesthetic” he had going on apparently and some nights after a long day, he enjoyed sipping wine on his patio chair as vehicles zoomed below and he relaxed.

But now his rosemaries- were gone. He fisted some of his hair and contemplated calling Johnny to tell him that his boyfriend’s beloved little seedlings were snatched up by some random stranger and cat- who Taeil has _yet_ to find out.

Problem is, the city was an infinite phonebook- not that anyone used them anymore. But like that analogy, it’d be almost impossible to find out who the man was.

Let alone file a theft report— what would he say? A guy about 5’11, thin, wearing velvet sneakers and chick-patterned shorts with a black cat on his shoulder? It sounded all too theatrical, even to him.

He closed the sliding door in defeat. Maybe a walk would help him, he thought as he swung his jacket on and grabbed his keys.

Out the door he went. Hopeful to feeling as refreshed as his stolen rosemaries when he returned.

✧———✧

_“One pinch of salt and one pinch of-”_

“I swear to all weather gods and faerie folk, if you don’t stop-”

_“Stir well ~ and add some rose-”_

Then there was a strangled yell as said singer was pounced on by his familiar in an attempt to stop him from singing.

“Stop-! Ren!” a quick incantation and soon the cat was hovering in the air, limbs batting out in every which way direction in another attempt to claw him.

“Did you really have to-”

“Yes. Yes I did. In fact-” _Ziip-_ before the witch’s familiar could continue he was silenced with another incantation and moved into a small cage.

Sicheng patted the cage and tsked, “You should’ve let me done what I done. My singing is not that bad,” he continued before returning to his position behind the cauldron. 

“Sorry Ren, I seriously don’t know what’s gotten into you. Ever since I took those rosemaries you’ve been acting up… is it because you didn’t eat yet?” Sicheng said from over his shoulder as he stirred the concoction in his cauldron.

There wasn’t a response- “Right.”

Sicheng undid the incantation and he heard a giant gasp of air, exaggerated might he say.

“I hate you sometimes! One day I’ll turn-”

“Turn into what? A raven? A rat? Keep trying Renren,” Sicheng chuckled as he continued stirring.

“No fair! You know that isn’t my fault! I’ve actually been trying-” Ren protests.

“Trying to annoy me- I could help you but you never let me,” Sicheng grumbles. He shouldn’t be the one grumbling but Ren acting like he hasn’t gotten any help made him feel uneasy. There was a pause, and then a caw.

Sicheng took a feather from inside the cage, observing it before deciding to drop it in his brew.

“You know you should’ve grinded it up before adding it, the last time you did that one of your loyalies came stomping in here complaining about how he was sweating out of his ears,” a meow piped up just as Ren had transformed back into a feline.

“You’re right. Damn,” Sicheng cursed as he thought of something to turn his now ruined brew into.

“You know I always am. Just turn what you have into an antidote,” he said again.

“Good idea.”

And Sicheng was back to making antidotes. Every now and then, when there weren’t witches or warlocks entering his little apothecary for ingredients, he was busy making potions, antidotes, and the like to sell as well. His potions were basic, for healing or for health, he hadn’t quite advanced into other areas. Yet. And during this free time, he was experimenting and testing out new recipes from books he bought at the magic books shop owned by his long-time close-

“Pay attention Sicheng!” Sicheng snapped out of it as he realized he almost reached his bare hand into a jar of snake venom.

“Oops,” he muttered before pouring it into a little glass.

“Daydreaming about your unrequited crush? You know…”

“I know. I know Ren. He’s just a friend. And I’m glad,” Sicheng mumbled before stirring the brew into it’s finality. Then after scooping the brew into small bottles carefully, as to not spill any content.

“You’ve been pretty hung up on him still, it’s been 2 years. Don’t you think…” the cat trailed off softly as he looked onto the silent witch.

“I’m getting there Ren, I promise. All nice and dandy,” he hummed as he capped the last bottle.

“All finished!” he said gleefully, holding up the last bottle.

“Great. Now can you let me out,” his familiar grumbled, pawing at the cage’s door.

“Only if you won’t attack me like that again. Even when I’m singing. Or humming,” Sicheng warned, lowering the antidote bottle before him.

“Promise.”

“Good,” Sicheng unlocked the door and the black cat jumped out onto a small clearing on a shelf, “but tell me what’s going on with you. You don’t normally act out like this, especially the small things,” Sicheng comments, taking the antidote bottles and bringing them to the front of the store to shelf them.

“It had to be said sooner or later…” Ren started out as he followed behind Sicheng slowly.

“Said what?”

“Our pact is coming to an end Sicheng… that means I’m leaving soon,” the cat meowed quietly as it stopped by Sicheng’s feet.

The witch halted in his movements, his hand pausing just before pulling away from stocking up his antidote. He had forgotten that there was pact, a time period, of which and when his very own familiar would leave him. Inevitably of course.

“But…”

“It’s been 5 years Sicheng, I think you’re ready.”

“But I’m not! I don’t-”

“You are, trust me, I know-”

“But you saw me! I messed up the potion! And I almost fucked up the antidote and-”

“Listen to me Sicheng, please,” the cat pleaded, climbing up on the shelves to be at eye level with the witch.

“You have all the skills and powers that you have wanted. You can certainly do so much more with your potential and energy. But that is something that you must learn on your own,” Ren said looking up at Sicheng with his big green eyes.

Sicheng tried hard not to cry. His familiar had been with him for so long, five years didn’t seem like a lot but as a young witch who was growing in their powers, it was half a decade of what would’ve been an extensive period for any familiar. Without his parents, his familiar was by his side to aid him in being who he was now. And just losing his one companion, and friend-

“Don’t cry Sicheng… I’ll still be around. Just not in the same way as I am now,” Ren meowed sadly.

Sicheng sniffed and wiped at his tears with his sleeve, “I know… but still, that probably won’t be until another, decade or so…” he muttered weakly.

“Oh it won’t be that bad, you know it takes time for me to take on my human shape. Who knows, maybe I’ll have aged 17 years. I’m just _that_ powerful,” Ren joked before jumping onto his shoulder.

The young witch sighed and hummed wistfully, “When do you depart?” he asked trying to distract himself from the thought of him actually leaving.

“Tomorrow.”

The witch nearly bumped into the corner of the counter at the news, what a pain. Really.

“Tomorrow?!” Sicheng nearly shouted into the empty store, he couldn’t believe he didn’t tell him earlier.

“What do you mean tomorrow?! Didn’t you promise to give a week’s notice so that I could-”

“What? Hold me back from leaving? You know-”

“No, like throwing you a little party you du-” a catty glare, “wonderful deserving magic spirit!” he choked out as his hands tried to find something to fidget with.

“Right. No, I didn’t want you to indulge in me before I left. Otherwise I wouldn’t have actually left any may or may be too emotional. I’ll be leaving at dusk, just when the moon’s in the sky,” Ren said as he sat down on the neat pile of ingredient manual books for new customers.

He could only sigh at the thought, “I’ll be so lonely… hey wait- was that why you were hanging out with Donghyuck’s-”

“Yes I was taking the time to part ways with them and besides you’ll have Donghyuck! He loves you,” Ren snickered.

“Yeah, loves bothering me from time to time,” the witch said, rolling his eyes. The younger witch has just recently opened up a divination shop not too far from Sicheng’s corner. When they had first met, Sicheng had happily guided Donghyuck through the city and the magic around it and in the neighborhood. After helping him out for about two weeks, the only other witch around the area, which happened to be his _former_ crush, Jaehyun, the Spellbook and Magic Books shop owner, picked him up and guided him as well.

Donghyuck had quickly picked up on the ways of the city people and adapted to the new environment. He was no longer quiet, but bursting with spouts of energy. The younger witch also talked quite a lot and loved to help those around him no matter what. Even when they didn’t need it. He was also very clingy, and he thanked the earth and heavens that he wasn’t Donghyuck’s familiar, Jeno. His presence was unequivocally bright as the sun. Which, all in all was good, but only from time to time. When like the clouds were grey or something.

“And you have Jaehyun. B-”

“Yes, yes I know. I’m moving on,” Sicheng laughed, running his hand down Ren’s back.

“I’ll… be fine Ren. Thank you. For everything,” he whispered, looking at Ren with endearing eyes.

“Gods, don’t give me those pet store eyes and get all sappy. You’ll see me when the time comes, love you-” the cat gagged teasingly and Sicheng pouted, this time it was his turn to swipe at the other.

“Love you, _too_ ,” Sicheng cooed, giggling as Ren yowled, ducking from Sicheng’s out stretched arms.

The sound of the bell tinkling alerted the pair that someone had entered the apothecary.

“Hello, welcome to-”

“Oh my god, it’s you.”

✧———✧

Taeil had thought it would’ve been a good idea to take a stroll. He smiled at the bell hopper and exited the apartment building out into the warm air. Already he was feeling a tad bit fresher. But the image of the mini topiaries in front of him reminded him no less of his actual mission

_Get your head cleared and, find the person._

Taeil started his trek down the usual dense street passing by the small pharmacy and deli along the way. It hadn’t been that long since he moved out into the urban scene. Before graduating university, he had landed an internship at a large global media conglomerate at a corporate law firm as a secretary. It was also there he met his most enthusiastic friend Johnny, who was already a lawyer.

He has to thank him for the position he has now, for without Johnny’s recommendation, he would still be a secretary; and that, wasn’t his dream.

Even now, he wasn’t sure if defending a company was his entire dream but it was his goal and dream since he was younger. And he quite enjoyed the tense and chaotic nature of being a lawyer. Plus, he _might_ or might not enjoy the praise from his family members each time he visits them. More like them boasting about his job to which he bashfully thanks them.

He walks past a familiar bakery and contemplates about getting something to eat. Just at that time, he also hears a familiar grumble and makes the final decision to get a quick bite.

Walking into the neighborhood bakery, the tinkling of the bell alerts a warm face he recognizes immediately.

“Hello, welcome to-”

“Taeil! You’ve finally decided to come in during your depression nap periods, what’s changed?” a bright young blond man behind the counter exclaims, wiping his floured hands on his apron.

Taeil groaned as he approached the man, “Do you have to mention that aloud?”

“What? It’s not like anyone’s here right now,” Kun chuckles before a tuft of blond hair perked up from the corner of Taeil’s eye.

“Well besides my younger brother, you remember Chenle right?” Kun says, fixing some displays.

Taeil turned towards the younger who he could now make out clearly, homework splayed out on one of the small cafe tables, “Hey kiddo, how are you?”

“Hi Taeil-hyung, I’m halfway through high school now. Kun said all you’ve been doing is reading self-help books and gardening-”

“Chenle!”

“He has!” Chenle protests, putting his hands up in forfeit.

Taeil rolled his eyes at Kun, “I hate how partially accurate you are about that. Speaking of gardening-” his stomach interrupted him and he flushed.

“Why don’t you grab something, it’s on me,” Kun laughed, waving at Taeil’s shocked face.

“No, I can’t Kun. Let me buy something.”

“No, don’t-!”

“I insist-”

“Can I get something free?”

“Chenle, you’ve already had your lunch- and look- just grab some things and then tell me about more about your rosemary garden was it?” Kun grinned, ringing up the cash register. Taeil couldn’t say no now, and he had to remind himself he was still on his “little mission.”

“Alright, how much?”

“Mmm, $15,” Taeil hummed and grabbed a yogurt from the open air cooler and croissant and brought it to the counter along with a fruit juice.

“Thank you Kun, really,” Taeil smiled gratefully, adding $20 to the _Spare Change_ box by the cash register.

“Hey-!”

“Nope! I won’t take it back, can’t make me. At least maybe use it to buy a new apron, you’ve been wearing that one since you started this place,” the lawyer chortled, pocketing his wallet.

“That’s what I’ve been saying all along! But he’s too attached to it,” he hears Chenle agreement and nods knowingly at the taller.

“Well looks like you made the budget Taeil,” Kun smiled, handing him a receipt, “You act like I’ve never been here Kun. I literally was the first customer here when you opened,” Taeil said offendedly.

“I know, I know~ sit,” Kun chuckled, gesturing towards a table. They both took their seats. Taeil dug into his granola yogurt and hummed contently, “I forget how good the food is here, I’m sorry for not stopping by as often. I’ve just been busy at work lately, more than before. There was a height of complaints and cases coming at the company because of a recent recall on one of the company’s products so…” he trailed off, spoon lingering in his mouth.

“That’s that. I get it, it’s fine please. Don’t worry, my bakery doesn’t depend on you to get by old man,” Kun snickers, dodging a flying hand and loud retort from the latter.

“Gosh, you two really are alike,” Taeil moans, moving onto his croissant, as he hears the high-pitched laughter coming from behind their table, “I take it back. I _don’t_ miss this place. Might just have to start going to the Starbucks they just opened the block over.”

Chenle and Kun gasped, “You wouldn’t dare try to buy from that disgusting corporate burnt coffee chain! Let alone their meals-” the bakery owner made a retching sound.

Taeil guffawed and patted the back of the owner taking a sip of his drink, “Don’t worry. I would never, I always get my coffee from Elle’s as always.”

“Good! As you should,” Kun shook his head, “Oh right! Tell me about your garden-” the tinkling bell alerted Kun of a customer and he muttered an apology before standing up and tending to his business. Taeil simply smiled back and waved him off, “Thanks for stopping by Tae, I appreciate it. Come by more often!” the younger said lastly.

Taeil sighed quietly to himself, as he took a gulp of his fruit juice and watched people begin to file into the bakery. He looked over to Chenle, who’s bright head was ducked working on math equations. He doubted the young Qian-Zhong wanted to hear about his peculiar rosemary thief incident. Taeil got up and trashed his things and bid farewell to Chenle, “Take care kiddo!”

“Take care Taeil-hyung!”

Out into the open air, the sky was getting a little cloudy, worrying for the lawyer who despite his intuition, continued his mindless meandering in the city.

Normally, a person with a significant other would receive a call to ask where he was and if he was coming home soon. But, that wasn’t the case for him. He didn’t really actively look for a partner, yet he did wish for one at times, in times like these.

He sometimes was asked when he would finally bring someone to their office party which he brushed off. However, his jealous puppy eyes at his couple-friends were brought up no doubt. Almost everyone in his friend group was taken, Irene and her girlfriend, Johnny and Taeyong, and countless others. Okay maybe a few were single still, but the last time they all convened, they all had at some point made announcements that they were making moves. _Moves that he couldn’t make-_

 _”Yet,”_ Johnny said very optimistically one day over breakfast, tipping his black coffee at him.

 _”You need to start talking to more people Taeil, outside of our friend group. Dip your toes into the water elsewhere.”_ Taeil had merely scrunched his nose. Anywhere outside of the office and his apartment were marked with Do Not Cross tape that he had put up. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to but he did out of his insecurity. He wasn’t ever sure if anyone would want someone like him. Was he good enough? Tall enough? Good-looking enough? Again, not sure.

 _”What’s your type?_ He only hummed at the question before Taeyong slammed a pen and paper down demanding him to write down qualities he looked for in other people. And for sure this time, he had come up with a short list for starters. But it didn’t help that most of them weren’t tangible qualities like ‘height’ or ‘hair color’ (one that Taeyong could testify with, with his dye bottles).

_”What about styles? Cute? Hot? Sexy?” Taeyong had looked at him desperately._

_But, Taeil figured he was into cute things, perhaps. Which elicited a sigh of relief from the younger and pushed away some of his love problems temporarily._

Once again, his mind drifted back to his garden once again. He took a deep breath- plans? He stopped at the pedestrian crossing as the light turned green. Going to the police department was the last on his list for sure and the thought of anyone witnessing the mysterious male on his balcony was almost limitless. He was sure if anyone had seen the thief, they would probably notify him or something. 

_Or something_ , alright. Maybe not so much after all. Taeil sighed and crossed when it was appropriate. By the way the male had vanished, that still boggled him. Was the guy a magician of some sort? How could he possibly disappear like that- he even peered over all along the railing in delusion. Maybe he was dreaming. _Yeah, Moon, you really are getting old and losing it._

Also maybe not the best of thoughts to have while walking in a crowded street, he couldn’t wander with an occupied mind like that. He looked around and realized he’d already walked six blocks from his apartment. He _really_ was out of it. 

Taeil continued on further, deciding that he would turn around once he reached the end of the block. His legs were getting tired, and he needed to hurry home to cook up some dinner. He forgot how unfit he was when he felt his legs cramp and he pulled himself over to the side of the street. Leaning against the side of the brick wall, he fixed his shoes and bent down to tie his shoelaces. How long exactly had he been walking around with such a hazard? Taeyong would’ve scolded him right now. Or rather, long ago. 

Just as he finished tying the knot, something caught the corner of his eye and he slowly raised himself up. It was a black cat preening itself. But somehow that wasn’t the only thing that had caught his attention, it was what seemed to be a secret alleyway or little place. He slowly crept forward but that backfired when the cat looked up with wide eyes and hissed before scampering off. Great. Well, it’s not like he wouldn’t have scared it off anyway. 

Taeil moved forward and saw what looked liked a normal street, people passing by like every day. Like before... His head darted back to where he came from and he saw the same thing. Was this little shortcut always here? He wondered for a few before walking normally and realized he was really just acting delusional because he had seen a black cat. A black cat that could… How many black cats were around here? He couldn’t really estimate since he was far from the familiar neighborhood but he also couldn’t risk it. This may lead to his suspect. Just maybe, it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

And so the lawyer began looking around for the cat. Where could it of went? He looked around carefully until he saw a black tail, whipping back and forth near the corner of his right and he tried to not so discreetly follow after it. But it was too late, the cat saw him coming and dashed off. And that was the start of Taeil’s high speed chase. It was now or never. And it was definitely not never. 

He booked after it, excusing himself in between pedestrians walking the opposite way and swerved around truck loaders and elderly determined to find the source of this cat. Hey- he remembered he had seen the thief talk to his cat… Maybe he’d be able to talk to it too? That would mean he’d have to find a way to corner it and ask it where it’s owner was. Hopefully not an innocent cat-lover or regular cat. The cat finally turned a corner and Taeil rushed after it, _this is it,_ he thought. This was it. This was- 

He almost slammed into a store window and had to take a couple steps back. The cat was long gone, wherever it decided to disappear now. But how far had he gone this time? He glanced at his surroundings noticing that there were less people than usual and that the street seemed to be located on the quieter side of the whole parameter of the borough. 

Panting, he was reminded that he had just ran about five minutes after a cat. A cat that may not even lead him anywhere, but here. Catching his breath at last, Taeil straightened up and finally observed what was in front of him, _Full Sun Divination: Dare to read your future, past, and present, step inside ★_

Something inside his gut told him he was in the right area for sure. He couldn’t see much inside as curtains obscured the window and drapes covered most of the door’s looking space. And something else told him that this magical shop wasn’t the place that the thief owned. If he had recalled exactly, the thief was gathering rosemaries for something. And if they could be anything, it would probably be for… his eyes landed not so far down the street onto another shop located on the corner. Before he knew it, his feet were taking him down and his heart was starting to pick up speed. _Maybe this could be it,_ Taeil’s heart thumped in anticipation. 

Finally. The dazed male stopped in front of the store front, it’s windows also draped, but this time patterned with chicks instead of stars. His heart sped up even more, those chicks, and the chicks on the thief’s shorts. He was here. For sure. 

_Winnie’s Apothecary._

Without further hesitation, he pushed open the door as the intimate sound of a bell chiming of his entrance into the Delphic shop. 

But it was true, and so was his heart. 

“Hello, welcome to-” 

“Oh my god, it’s you.” 

✧———✧

Sicheng’s mouth was agape as he stared at the _guy he stole rosemaries from_ inside his very own shop. How had he gotten here!? Ren simply yawned and leaped to the floor, “Not my problem!” and sniggered before running to the back room to do who knows what now. Good thing only he could hear the familiar’s snide remark.

“And _I told you so!_ ” was the last thing he heard the bratty cat say, he whipped around to retort but realized he had a big problem in his shop. He turned around carefully as he watched the shorter male approach him with slow deliberate steps.

He could only wonder what the other male was thinking. _A. Definitely a thief, yep. B. What the hell was this place that he owned. C. Who the heck he was or even better, what he was._ He was prepared for it all. Subtly clutching onto the threads of his brown sweater, he opened his mouth to question the advancing male when suddenly the door of the apothecary was slammed open, startling both of them. A young witch about 5’7 in stature, wearing a ruffle-collared dress shirt and star-patterned floppy hat burst in.

“SICHENG! I JUST GOT- JENO JUST- YOU!!” the young witch yelled out loud accusingly, now pointing at the non-magical male.

“Donghyuck!! Can you lower your voice please! I’m-”

“Jeno alerted me that some short oldie was chasing after him but couldn’t because he was slow,” Donghyuck spilled, just as the divination witch’s familiar slipped inside and hid behind his legs, hissing fiercely at the guy. The male didn’t seem to mind the remark but instead furrowed his eyebrows at the young adult. Kind of annoyed, the guy deserved a confrontation from Sicheng first with questions and inquiries and all that.

“I don’t know what you were trying to do or whatever, but you gave my familiar much of a fright! And that’s quite disrespectful. I even did some readings-”

“Hyuck, please excuse me and-”

“Taeil. Moon Taeil. Sorry young man but-”

“Oh my god your last name is _Moon_?! Sicheng-!”

“ _Hyuckkk_ \- please-! Let me speak!” Sicheng said raising his voice above them which was quite unusual for a usually quiet man like him. Even his familiar Ren, who had emerged from the back and padded towards the other familiar slowly came to a standstill. It was as if time really froze and the forbidden spells that Jaehyun locked in a chest spoke for themselves. Did he mention he was also not really fond of this sudden attention.

Flushing, Sicheng finally sputtered to life from his minute hesitation, “Alright. I’m sure Mr. Moon Taeil has some business with me… he came to see me first, am I right?” he said unsurely, directing his gesture towards the wary latter.

“Yes. I did come for you exactly. And I’m sorry about chasing your, uh familiar that is… I only suspected that the two,” Taeil paused and looked at the two black cats now sitting side-by-side, “were the same cat I saw earlier. So excuse me on that. And my pressing matter is that you stole something from me,” Taeil finished alas, sporting what seemed to be a little pout.

If Sicheng wasn’t so confused, he’d have the time to admire it, but he didn’t. He had actually frozen up on the spot from the not-so-sudden accusation. He really knew he saw this coming one way or another.

“You stole what-”

“Karma ~! Karma~!”

“Sicheng what did I tell you-”

“Okay, okay! First, it’s Sicheng-ge,” the older witch tsked, “and second, I-” he groaned. He really wasn’t going to be able to have a private confrontation after all.

“I admit it. I am a thief,” he squinted at the quiet sneer from the floor but continued, “I took the rosemaries from your balcony Taeil… And I’m sorry… I thought the baby shark teeth would be a good offering or exchange gift in return, but I should have told you their properties,” he sighed, leaning his hip against the counter. He could feel a slight bit of guilt snaking it’s way up from his stomach, and frankly, he let it move further.

“But that doesn’t really give an excuse for why I took them, huh? Well, I took them simply because I have a bad habit of taking people’s ingredients from their own gardens. It’s more fresh and contains richer elements then in store bought ones,” Sicheng said wistfully, now having moved around the counter to lean back on it a bit.

“Satans, Sicheng- _ge_ , I’ve told you before about the small garden run by J-weus the next street over! How come you never go? He always sells fresh plants straight from his garden,” Donghyuck said curiously.

“Do you not like-”

“No, it’s not that Hyuck. It’s just, I’m not used to the whole buying things we’re supposed to find in the wild,” Sicheng muttered. Taeil had moved off to the side silently, observing the two of them in thought.

“Sicheng-ge… you gotta know that we moved here in the city. There won’t be any forest or wild space in the backyard anymore. So you can’t be going and taking random people’s plants…”

“I know… but I don’t know,” he mumbled in defeat. He was lost himself. Not knowing where exactly this balcony hopping thing came from, only knowing that he had almost gotten himself into trouble numerous times.

Taeil noticed a slight pout on the taller witch and cooed internally, that was absolutely endearing. But there was one thing: Taeil doesn’t really know either of them besides their names to which he picked up from the two witch’s intimate conversation. He coughed to interrupt the silence and gulped.

“I’m really lost right now to be honest, can either one of you explain who you guys are and what you guys...do?”

“Great, the old man wants to interrogate us!”

“Them, Jeno.”

“Oh, right, heh,” the familiar forgot only the witch’s could understand him. It was a good thing too or else the mortal would probably be booking it back home.

“Well, I’m glad you asked Moon Taeil-”

“You can just call me Taeil-”

“Taeil- we are both witches. That’s right,” Taeil didn’t know whether he should be surprised or unfazed because of his previous predictions so he raised an eyebrow at that.

“Witches who can do magic, real magic. We both have our concentrations, as each witch usually does. I sensed a presence outside my shop, which I can assume was you no doubt about it,” Donghyuck winked charismatically, “I master in divination, and Sicheng-ge here masters in most ingredients and potions. Thus we set up these shops. Rarely any non-magic person steps into our shops, besides mine of course. But aside that, you are… here. Oh and by the way, the odds are maximized Sicheng-”

“Yes, Hyuck. I get it, but can you maybe, step outside for a bit while Taeil and I talk?” Sicheng asked with an underlying tone of desperation. He really just wanted to get this guilt out of his system and do whatever it took, to properly repay the man.

“ _Fine, fine._ But I demand speaking rights to Taeil after! The energy he radiates,” Donghyuck spoke whimsically as he made eye contact with Sicheng, “you know too.” He walked out of the apothecary with the two familiars trailing after him leaving the two alone. Together.

Sicheng couldn’t help the heat creep across his cheeks at Donghyuck’s ambiguous message. Of course he knew of Taeil’s energy! Everyone had energy- positive, negative, neutral, evil, etcetera. But why did Donghyuck have to give off such suspicions? Was Taeil possibly a secret witch, too? He shook his head out of his own doubts and faced the other male, whose face he could not read.

 _Why was he so bad at reading other people?_ Inside, he could basically hear Ren’s mimicking voice, _this is why you own an apothecary, Sicheng._

“What can I do,” Sicheng said biting his fingernails in nervousness, a bad habit Ren was always quietly scolding him for.

“Huh?” Taeil was surprised by the direct statement. He wasn’t expecting something like that, as he himself wasn’t so sure on what the latter could do now. His rosemaries gone for the most part, he had contemplated replanting them, but that really defeated his personal goal.

“I can replant them for you! I have potions that will speed up their growth so you could have them blooming in a few days!” Sicheng brightened at his own geniusness. He rushed past Taeil to go to the shelves labeled ‘ _Growth_ ’ and excitedly searched for the said bottles as Taeil watched on in fascination.

“Here! See? This one’s like the things you non-magic folks add to your soil-” “Mulch?” “uh-huh- and this purple shiny one is added to speed up the growing process!” Sicheng smiled brightly, holding them up to the light as his eyes absorbed the two creations he made.

Taeil couldn’t help but chuckle at how endearing the witch looked. His eyes sparkling with passion and a certain genuinity he found hard to find in people these days. Taeil wasn’t so certain if all witches looked this cute or not but he certainly found this one very cute.

Taeil blushed at the sudden thought, _Moon Taeil! Focus!_ Right…

Sicheng lowered the bottles down finally after admiring them and tilted his head at Taeil before he opened his mouth once again, his eyes shining with yet another type of radiance.

“Or if not- I actually have various rare seeds you can plant too- or, or some dried up rosemaries from last year that I use for herbal teas or for incense too!” the male babbled as he took some dried rosemaries hanging above the counter and turned towards Taeil.

He turned a deep shade of garnet when he saw the latter staring at him. _Oh ginger, I really scared the man,_ Sicheng couldn’t help but think. All he wanted to do is help…

As if on cue, Taeil snapped out of his staring- was he staring? God he couldn’t go one day without embarrassing himself. Especially in front of a cute guy.

“I’m-I’m sorry, I- would love that!” he said flusteredly, unsure of what to say at all. First it was discovering that actual witches exist then it was the thief being unreasonably cute then it was him realizing that he might-

“Love what? The dried rosemaries? Or the potions?” Sicheng said innocently, tilting his head once again at Taeil. It kind of worried him that maybe he should just pay up for his mistakes. Or maybe Taeil wanted for him to turn himself in? Oh no, he couldn’t have that for the sake of his identity and everything.

Just as about the sheepish male was going to answer Sicheng held onto Taeil’s shoulders and whimpered with fear, “Please don’t turn me in! I’m really sorry I took your rosemaries, please take whatever is here but I can’t go to the police like this and-”

“It’s fine! No! Please don’t worry, I won’t turn you in,” Taeil said frantically, reaching out to suddenly hold Sicheng’s hands in reassurance.

Sicheng, whose face was clouded with worry, stared straight at him, “You...won’t?”

“No, I won’t. Sicheng,” the name rolled off of Taeil’s tongue in a way that may have made his stomach churn (for whatever reason- one he hoped it was good in a way), “it isn’t a big deal to me, really-! I can always replant them, it’s fine Sicheng.” And he was being honest. The only sole reason he had wanted to find the man was for closure. But truth be told, this was a little overwhelming for his beating heart.

“Oh,” Sicheng uttered dumbly. His face starting to clear away of any anxiousness and replaced with a neutral expression and then a flushed one once he looked down and realized they were holding hands. Taeil let go immediately, trying to cooly wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans.

“Oh um, sorry about that… I just was trying-” “No! That’s okay- I know I was just being a nervous wreck and…”

Sicheng looked at him weakly. God give Taeil strength to withhold from pinching his cheeks when he just met him _please_ , he begged.

“I’m sorry. We just met. I stole your precious plants and you won’t turn me in because you’re so kind and I’m just a mess right now,” he pouted deeply, looking at the ground. Not once has Sicheng pouted like a baby. Except when he was in front of his former-crush trying to catch his attention. Other then that, he may have pouted at Ren, but that wasn’t another human.

Taeil almost gasped at the pout and decided, “That’s okay, I’m a mess, too. But I think in exchange for the rosemaries…” he trailed off, heart beating louder than ever. Sicheng looked up at him expectantly, eyes wide in anticipation. _Here goes nothing_.

“I’d like to get to know you better,” Taeil reddened. He saw the latter blink cutely at him and immediately regretted it, “I-I mean, this stuff is interesting too! So, I mean, what does this do?” he panicked, grabbing the closest thing near him which happened to be an antidote on a shelf.

Sicheng giggled at Taeil’s panic because it was somehow.. captivating. Totally not weird, if captivating meant probably wanting to hold hands with him again- _oops._ He saw the latter freeze up as Sicheng took the bottle out of his hand and shake his head in laughter. “You want to know what a,” he let out another giggle which was instantly soaked up by Taeil’s attempt to not-look-so-enamoured, “an antidote for venomous fangs can do?”

At once, Taeil recognized why the witch had been laughing and why it was silly. He breathed to hopefully alleviate anymore embarrassment but laughed out instead which, the witch joined in. Looking at the witch, he took in the other’s beauty ranging from his cute high-cheekbones to phoenix shaped eyes and plush lips. He didn’t know what to think about having Sicheng being his ideal type.

Sicheng’s laugh finally died down and Sicheng softly smiled at him, “I guess… that can work out,” he said, scratching his head out of habit whenever he was around someone he- _liked._ Whipped for the man he stole rosemaries from wasn’t on his agenda for the month, or at all. But somehow he didn’t mind much…

Taeil’s heart did a flip and he could practically hear Johnny and Taeyong cheering for him. A victory for Moon Taeil. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his face as well, “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you again?”

“Yes- right? I mean, definitely! We can exchange numbers- hold on.” Sicheng went to grab his phone from underneath the counter, where most of his stuff was kept, and returned to Taeil, slowly extending the device. “You can put your number in and I’ll text you so you can save mine as well.”

After doing so, it felt like things in the air had dissipated. He got the closure he wanted, maybe a little more, and he was feeling great. He took a peek at his watch and felt a chill go down his spine.

“What’s wrong?” Sicheng sensed, his energy reading acute.

“I have to go back soon, I uh, forgot I had an appointment with my colleagues,” Taeil said a bit disappointedly. He was already starting to meet someone he thinks he might have feelings (question mark) for and it’s intercepted by a dinner. _That’s right Moon,_ you had promised to attend dinner with a circle of couples- wait a minute.

“Sicheng?”

“Yes?”

“I actually have to go to this dinner I agreed to go to with my circle of friends, and they’re all bringing someone and, I was wondering if you’d like to come along?” Taeil said taking his shot. He was going to hear about this from Taeyong non-stop undoubtedly.

“A...dinner?” Sicheng asked. They had just met and he was already asking him for dinner? He couldn’t deny the heat on his face though from the thought even though it was a friendly dinner! Definitely a friendly dinner. It really did strike him on how he went from being a thief to an acquaintance to Taeil’s guest? It really was a turn around.

“Yes! I mean, if you don’t mind. You don’t-”

“I’d love to! Thank you!” Sicheng beamed. Not a single doubt on his mind. Even if he was shy around strangers, he would be willing to take the risk if it meant going out more and being around a certain someone mayhaps. He enthusiastically shook Taeil’s hand.

“Oh-oh great! Um, the dinner’s at 6:00 and I can actually stop by to pick you up before we head off since it’s not too far from here I realized,” the lawyer said in relief. His heart did an extra loud thump for his accomplishment and he chuckled at the sudden events going on.

“Okay, well, the apothecary closes at sunset on weekdays so it’s perfect,” Sicheng smiled again.

“Yeah, that’s nice.. I should head out to change and all,” the shorter of the tall laughed awkwardly, motioning to his clothes. Sicheng simply nodded and stepped back as Taeil moved towards the door.

“I- oh the dress code is informal too, so don’t worry about dressing up,” Taeil quickly added with half of his body out the door. Sicheng smiled back and nodded, “Alright. So… I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you… Sicheng.”

They both waved before Taeil rushed back to his apartment. This time, he’d be seeing the male again, just not on his balcony picking rosemaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any comments below uwu ~ you can find me on twitter @milkyteawin ☆


End file.
